


Conversations in the Dark

by sugarcomatosed



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Cave-In, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Prayer, Writing Prompt, therion uses black comedy to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: When the dust settled, they were trapped with no way out. Therion was taking it well, Ophilia was not.





	Conversations in the Dark

“Well, when they called him the Unbending Blade, I didn’t think they meant he was strong enough to cause a rockslide.” Therion remarked dryly, staring at the mound of rocks that had sealed them off from Alfyn and Olberic. He was looking at the barrier with a bemused expression. “This sucks.”

Ophilia’s mouth had gone dry. “This was a dead end, wasn’t it?” She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Therion shrugged. “It looks like one, doesn’t it?” He gestured towards the solid wall of rock behind them. “Can you make that lamp any brighter?”

Ophilia clutched at Aelfric’s lantern and shook her head. The lamp cast a comforting blue light across the secluded cave but it was not much. It was only one small sacred ember. 

“Lovely,” He mumbled. “Guess we get to starve in mood lighting.” He sat down. 

“Sir Olberic?” Ophilia called at wall before her. “Alfyn?” She fretted. “Can you hear me?”

No response. She hesitantly put her hand up to the rock face perhaps she could shift them-

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Therion drawled from his spot on the floor. “One wrong move and they cave in and we get squished. No more kindling for you.” 

“But we can’t just sit here, if we do we’re certainly…” She trailed off and bit her lip.

“I mean, everyone’s going to die at some point.” He interjected, she had the distinct feeling he was laying down now, but didn’t dare to turn around. His fool’s bangle was jingling, so he must be moving. “Not how I planned to go but you know, caverns caving in versus getting hung for being a thief, same difference I guess.” 

“Maybe my name will fade into legend and people will spread stories I’m still alive thieving away, and Cyrus will name his first born daughter after you-“

“Can you be serious for one second?” 

Therion recoiled. Ophilia had spun around and practically shouted. Her voice had echoed like a crack of thunder through the small cavern.

“I know you may not care but people are relying on me, I promised Lianna- I promised his excellency and now-“ Her voice wavered. The hot flash of anger that had sustained her had suddenly cooled.  
“We’re going to die here, aren’t we?” She whispered as she sat down in the middle of the room. “Alone and in the dark.” Ophilia hugged her knees and shut her eyes, awaiting his next curt reply.

There was only silence. 

It lasted for what felt like hours; it could have been for all she knew. 

“…I’ve got some grapes, if you want them.” Therion said at last.

“No thank you.”

The silence persisted. She was starting to feel worse, and not about their situation. What kind of person yells at the face of the last human they may see? Even if he was upsetting her, it wouldn’t do to…stay angry at him in such a dire situation. They would have to work together. 

“I apologize. I was out of line.” Ophilia said at last. 

“…what’s the prayer they say for wayward souls?” His voice sounded in her ear, surprisingly soft for the thief. She hadn’t even heard him shuffle closer. Ophilia kept her eyes closed.

“The Hearth Prayer?” She mumbled. 

“…will you teach me it?” He asked. “I don’t think anyone ever has.” 

Ophilia peered up. He had moved next to her. The soft glow of the lantern illuminated his face. He looked younger like this, less worn. 

“…it might be nice to be guided home in a time like this, yeah?” He smiled. 

Ophilia felt the knot in her stomach start to loosen.

“…I’m sorry for saying all that,” He added, looking away from her. “It helps me feel better but..I didn’t think about how it may upset you. It’s a sucky situation, but they’re probably working on getting us out as we speak.”

“…Aelfric, lord of flame,” Ophilia began. She slipped her hand into his in the dark. “We ask of you to guide the lost home.”

She trailed off into the prayer and squeezed his hand. He was forgiven. Therion slid his head onto her shoulder and listened as she recited.

By the time he began to remember the words, the others had finally reached through the wall. It was not till they were fully visible did he let go of her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Did a mini random generated prompt thing with treekianthia bc she's literally on my floor across from me for once and not across the country where we both wrote a thing with a randomly generated prompt, this one being "Can you just be serious for one second?" and I quietly nurse a growing affection for Ophilia and the trash goblin.
> 
> Fun to write something different and a bit angsty for once! I'm still trying to figure out what I'm using my account for so I figured I'd post it. Therion's dialogue was honestly the most fun though. The party chosen, Alfyn, Obleric, Therion,and Phili, was my party for Obleric's ch3 so maybe off in the distance is Erhardt getting his butt kicked by a very large lizard.


End file.
